


The Women Of The Stars

by Royalvalkyrie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF River Song, Blood, F/F, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Multi, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalvalkyrie/pseuds/Royalvalkyrie
Summary: Missy is captured by old frenemy The Rani. The Doctor and Bill have to disappear off the radar. With no one to help Missy, what's a girl to do?... Good thing professor River Song is on the mission to save her girl. But will it all be so easy to get around the Rani's plans?





	1. 1

_The Women Of The Stars. **-**  _ **_Chapter One_ _._ **

 

"Missy, The Rani and River Song. The three most deadliest women in the universe." The Doctor said whilst flipping some important switches on the Tardis. 

"… uh wait, doctor I've met River.. She's your wife yeh? She's not that bad.." Bill corrected. 

"I never said bad, I said deadliest Bill. River is.. Incredibly dangerous. And now she's being used by Missy and The Rani for deeds I don’t' want to even consider." The Doctor told her with a furrowed brow. 

The Doctor ran his fingers over the TARDIS's buttons until he reached a blue one. He paused. 

"We have to do this Bill.. I don't want to" the Doctor took a deep breath. "but we must." 

"well if it’s the only way we can save River?" Bill supported. 

"and Missy, god knows what potion the Rani may have them both under. I don’t want them hurt." Doctor said sternly.  

The Doctor looked at the blue button with his blue gleaming eyes, filled with rage and worry, he knew he had to. The Doctor looked up from the console over to Bill who has standing on the other side of the TARDIS control panel. Bill slowly made her way over to the Doctor and gently placed her hand over his. Now both hands hovering over the button. 

"For River and Missy." Bill declared. 

"… For River and Missy." The Doctor said in hesitance but with confidence. 

 

~ 

 

Piercing screams of pain could be heard echoing down the corridors of the ship. The Rani emerged from behind some sliding doors. She wore a surgical face mask and latex gloves. She pulled off her mask and gloves and chucked them in the disposal shoot. She untied the rubber apron that was dribbled in blood and removed it as well, revealing her glittered jumpsuit. She dumped all of her surgical gear into the shoot. She took a hefty, tiered sigh as she picked off some dried up blood on one of her sequins of her jump suit. 

" _ughmf_ _,_ this won't come out easily... knew i should've worn the blue jumpsuit today.." The Rani said under her breath to herself. 

She dusted herself off and commenced walking back into the room the screaming was emerging from. As the doors slid open to let the Rani back in was Missy. Missy was held by electricized restraints on a surgical bed. Her face was bruised to purples and blues, her eyes shut and weepy. Most of her clothes had been torn or hung off her. Missy let out a broken exhale of pain when she saw the Rani enter again. With the Rani being a scientist, her laboratory was a neat mess of chemicals and foreign space minerals in jars and boxes, along with torture tools she'd been using on Missy. Missy slowly opened her bruised eyes. Tears of agony fell down the sides of her face as she glanced up at the glass roof above. The ship was old and of Time Lord manufacturing. The glass roof let the stars light emit into the laboratory. 

"nice isn't it? My ship." The Rani echoed from the other side of the lab. 

"although it's no TARDIS like you have... well... your TARDIS will be mine soon I guess!" The Rani said with a snicker. "you know that's why I'm doing this to you Missy? Why I'm gently persuading you" 

" _Persuading_ _?!_ " Missy faintly croaked. 

"AH the legendary Time Lady SPEAKS!" The Rani roared with excitement. 

 Missy, using all her strength, rolled only her eyes over to look at the Rani, now standing next to her. The Rani sighed with fake compassion. 

"oh you poor thing. So weak, so... childish." The Rani patronized as she slid her hand over Missy's jaw holding her still. Missy didn’t struggle, yet locked eyes with the Rani, staring straight at her with her icy cold blue eyes. Missy's eyes read rage but her face showed agony. The Rani let out a snicker, 

"oh so cute." She said pinching Missy's cheeks. 

"Get OFF ME." Missy said muffled under the Rani's grip of her hand. 

"Let's get to the fun bit. I like to call it a bit of a game. The game's called, you tell me the truth or I'll induce you under a sleep of nightmares. Sounds fun yes?" The Rani teased. 

"no, not really." Missy jeered. 

"Murconian rock. The only rock in the galaxy that can turn into the most deadliest of psychosis poisons known to man." The Rani proclaimed as she attached the fluid to a syringe. "Now, Missy, my dearest oldest friend... Where's the Doctor? 

"fuck you." Missy spat. 

"oh dear me that wasn’t nice, No friend would do say that WOULD THEY!" The Rani snapped.  

The Rani forcefully stabbed the syringe into Missy's neck. Missy shrieked in distress.  

"Listen here you little shit, you will tell me where he is whether you like it or not, And I will keep injecting you with Murconian for as long as I have to, to get an answer from you, you little rat. Now listen, when you wake up from your little hell of a psychosis nap, you better tell me where that man is. I know you've been traveling with him and that little companion of his for the last couple decades in that vault." 

As The fluid drained from the tube missy's grip on the chair arms loosened. Soon, Missy was out cold. The Rani pulled out the syringe out of Missy's neck and slumped back into her chair beside the bed. 

"sweet dreams sweet cheeks." The Rani grumbled. 

 

~ 

 

"Ammo?" 

"check" 

"Guns?" 

"check" 

"Book?" 

"check. Looks like your clear to head off master!" 

"Thank you Durgo, you've been most kind" the woman lied. 

The woman, dressed in a long fur coat and riding boots, unlocked the door of the TARDIS. She turned to the little pink alien Durgo, before commencing. 

"Stay safe ok? Who knows what could happen now that the Doctor is gone... " The woman instructed.  

Durgo nodded, grabbed his things and ran off. The woman proceeded into the TARDIS. She dropped her fur coat behind her as she walked into the console room. She excitedly skipped up to the control panel and ran her hands over the switches, buttons and levers in almost a seductive way. She took a deep breath in and exhaled. She tied her tight curls into a pony tail and opened her book... Her diary. She flicked through a few pages in a hurried manner until she reached the end of the diary. 

 _"hmm._  Guess we're going a little off course huh girl?" She said stroking the TARDIS console. "guess I'll have to get used to this different layout wont I? You’re a bit different to my husbands TARDIS." She said to Missy's TARDIS. 

"Now you sweet thing, go find mummy!"  

~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** \- The Women Of The Stars

  
A land of red soil, wealth and power. Nobility walked upon the land and their knowledge swept across the galaxy. But not today. Not on this day. Gallifrey was of wreck and ruin. The Time War.  
No one knew how long the time war actually went on for. That's the irony of the time war. Not even the time lords new how long the war lasted.

  
Missy lay on her back regaining consciousness. She pulled her hand through the sandy ground she lay upon, digging and moulding her fingers deep into the sandy soil. She could feel every single grain push past her fingers as she grabbed a handful.  
After a loud bang! Missy's eyes shot open in confusion and shock. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the daylight. She looked up into the blue sky above. The crystal blue sky was shrouded in a trail cloud of engine smoke. Missy stared up at it in utter confusion.  
She gently pushed herself to sit up off the ground, dusting the red sand off her hands and clothes. Missy stopped for a moment to look at the clothes she was wearing... battle armour. Gallifreyan battle armour, laced with a silver chestplate and red decorative piping. The same armour she wore as a young woman in the... "the time war" she said under shakey breath.  
She stood up and spun herself around to see that she was just outside the Gallifreyan glass globe, in the sand fields. She looked up again and decided to follow the smoke trails through uneasy footing through the sand, towards the city where a ship had crash landed into the globe.  
As she unsteadily walked through the sand dunes of Gallifrey, she could hear the distant fighting within the city. The sound of Men, women and children dying. Those voices never left her head. The sound of death.  
"Lieutenant." A voice muttered in the distance catching Missy's attention.  
"Lieutenant!" It shakily said in more urgency.  
Missy spin herself around and ran towards the voice. Just over a dune she saw a man laying in the sand. Another Timelord. She recognised the uniform, same as hers.  
"MISSY." The man shouted in pain.  
"Th-that's me?" She answered as she stood afar.  
"Wait... doctor? Is that you?" Missy said urgently as she ran, skidding down by his side when reaching him.  
"Oh my god are you ok? of course your not look at you. Hang on don't speak, don't even breathe!" Missy sputtered in a panic as she examined his wounds.  
"Mi-miss-missy plea-please!" the Doctor stammered in agony.  
"NO shut up I'm saving your life." Missy barked as she tried franticly to remove the doctors chestplate.  
She teared off a piece of cloth from her cloak and wrapped the doctors wound, around his chest.  
"I'm not leaving you. Not again" She cried as she looked into her best friend's eyes.  
She smiled a broken smile with a tear in her eye as she brushed the hair resting on his forehead, away from the doctors eyes. Both in that exact moment, smiled at each other. The only truthful smile they've smiled in years. Joy. Joy to see each other again. The doctor losing consciousness, his eyes watered and rolled back. Missy's smile faded as the Timelord lost consciousness.  
"It's ok you're safe now." She leant down and whispered in his ear as she clutched tight to her best friend.  
Missy layer her head on the doctors chest. She heard his hearts slowly beat away from a pulse.  
"No..." Missy muttered in denial.  
She lifted her head off his chest in sheer panic.  
"No.. no no no this isn't supposed to happen. NO! NO!" She cried in fear.  
Missy pressed harder on the cloth to ensure the wound was covered. In a panic she gently hit the doctor on the side of his face to wake him up.  
"Doctor? Honey? Wake up now? this isn't meant to end like this!" She stammered.  
"Isn't it?" A woman's voice stormed over her.  
Missy looked around to see the Rani standing behind her clutched over the doctor.  
"Th-this is the part he's meant to regain consciousness and we escape the city. We hide for months togeather as he recovers, before we leave in or TARDIS's." missy sobbed in confusion.  
"Yes.. well that's what really happened. But this is you this time." The Rani corrected as she couched down beside the doctors body.  
"This is all in your head hunny. It's a memory that the Murconian has screwed with you. Tortured you... told you this was fun!" The Rani said with a grin on her face.  
"You twisted bitch!" Missy spat.  
Missy shoved the Rani into the sand. The Rani looked up at Missy, laughing maniacally. Missy now stood over the Rani with an expression of vexation.  
"Oh come on now! This is all just a bit of fun! Plus I wanted to see what your worst nightmare was.. well obviously we now know how 'in love' you are with the doctor! How's the time war working for you? Bringing back some PTSD?" The Rani giggled.  
"How would you know about the time war when you never even fought in it. I bet you never even knew it's happened until now you hypocrite." Missy hissed as she walked over the Rani more and more. Now casting a shadow over her completion.  
"Ha" the Rani giggled as she smirked.  
"Your right. There was never anyone who hated the timelords more than me. I couldn't give a single damn what would happen to this god forsaken planet." The Rani sputtered.  
"Exactly... you don't know how much you missed out on... who knows, maybe If you stayed, we could've all fought togeather and had a better understanding of eachother." Missy hesitantly remarked.  
Missy walked away from the dominant stance over the Rani back to the side of the doctor. She held his hand.  
"....We did need a chemist on our side you know. You just never came when we called... and we had to make due." Missy continued.  
The rani dusted the sand off her jumpsuit and stood up once more with a huff.  
"Right well... that's enough of that.." the Rani stated as she clicked her fingers.  
Once she clicked her fingers, missy awoke back in the Rani's ship on her operating table. Still strapped in and beaten up as before. The psychotic Murconian episode had left her body by now. The Rani sat back, but sadly perplexed in her chair as she stared at Missy with remorse.  
"I'm never going to tell you where he is... the doctor that is." Missy reassured.  
"Yes. I figured" the Rani sighed.  
Missy sighed a tired sigh as she slumped relaxing into her bed.

*Knock knock knock*

Missy and the Rani both turned their heads towards the main doors. Silhouette was cast through the fogged door. A human figure stood behind it.  
Another three knocks echoed through the auditorium. The Rani stood up, alert.  
"Hmm someone's keen to see you. Might want to get that?" Missy teased.  
"Shhh" the Rani hushed as she slowly made her way over the the door.  
"Hello? What do you want?" The Rani questioned.  
With a loud crash, the door fell face down to reveal a woman. The same woman with who piloted the TARDIS. Professor River Song.  
River stood in the door frame with two large guns, one in each hand and held them towards the Rani.  
"I want my best friend back." She explained with a cheeky grin.

  
~

  
CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON! 


End file.
